


73 ways of kissing.. Him.

by RavenHairedKing



Category: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Corpse Husband, Soft Sykkuno, Sweet, happy endings, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHairedKing/pseuds/RavenHairedKing
Summary: Alright, so this will be my first work on here, so I hope that I will actually finish it- I am not writing for long, also English is not my first language, so bear with me if there will be any typos! Anyways, I decided to create this 'book' filled with fluffy oneshots with our boys.Smut may occure in the later  chapters, as this is a work purely based on a prompt list I found on Pinterest! When I will find the creator of this list, I will credit them, of course. :3 Enjoy!
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 326





	1. Prompt list

Alright guys, so this is not the official first chapter yet, just the list I will be using. Stay tuned!

1\. ''Good morning'' kiss

2\. Kiss on the forehead

3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss

4\. Awkward kiss

5\. Angry kiss

6\. ''I'm sorry' kiss

7\. ''I've missed you'' kiss

8\. Seductive kiss

9\. ''Goodbye'' kiss

10\. ''I almost love you'' kiss

11\. Kiss on the nose

12\. Kiss on the ear

13\. Kiss on the back

14\. New Year's kiss

15\. Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

16\. ''I do'' kiss

17\. Shy kiss

18\. Surprised kiss

19\. Kiss on a dare

20\. Sad kiss

21\. Happy kiss

22\. Kiss of life

23\. Kiss inspired by a song

24\. Jealous kiss

25\. Giggly kiss

26\. First kiss

27\. Last kiss

28\. Kiss under a full moon

29\. Kiss at dusk

30\. Kiss at dawn

31\. Kiss in a dream

32\. Returned from the dead kiss

33\. Themed kisses

34\. ''We can never be together'' kiss

35\. It's-the-end-of-the-world kiss

36\. Awkward teenage crush kiss

37\. Spin the bottle kiss

38\. Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss

39\. Forbidden kiss

40\. Passionate kiss

41\. Soft kiss

42\. Tender kiss

43\. Long kiss

44\. Quick kiss

45\. Morning kiss

46\. Before bed kiss

47\. In secret kiss

48\. Public kiss

49\. Accidentally witnessed kiss

50\. Against a wall kiss

51\. Against a locker kiss

52\. True love kiss

53\. Caught off-guard kiss

54\. Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you're murmuring into each other's mouths

55\. Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto bed

56\. Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person's

57\. Throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss

58\. Hands on the other person's back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that makes them break the kiss with a gasp

59\. Lazy morning kisses before they've even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

60\. Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead/for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they're doing

61\. Being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterwards

62\. One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other

63\. Staring at the other's lips, trying not to kiss them before giving in

64\. When one stops the kiss to whisper ''I'm sorry, are you sure you-'' and they answer by kissing them more

65\. A hoarse whisper ''Kiss me''

66\. Following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck

67\. Starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion

68\. A gentle ''I love you'' whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss

69\. When one person's face is scrunched up and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead

70\. Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes

71\. Kisses where one person is sitting in the other's lap

72\. Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they're intently doing

73\. Top of head kisses


	2. Goodmorning kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse wakes usually wakes up alone, this time it is different. And this man is not used to having someone by his side.

The sun was already high up in the sky. It was probably eleven in the morning.. The birds were singing, waking up one of the inhabitants of the house located near the forest. 

Corpse, the one who was woken up by the loud chirps, honestly couldn't remember the time he slept so long without being disturbed. He usually woke up because of a nightmare, pains in different parts of his body or simply couldn't sleep at all, which resulted in long, sleepless nights spent by staring up into the ceiling and talking with himself until he fell unconscious because of exhaustion. It couldn't even be called sleep.. He didn't feel rested after waking up again. 

Usually, he couldn't hear anything else than the birds. It was calm. But also.. Lonely. The man sometimes felt so lonely that he just wanted to curl up and cry, sometimes he blamed himself for not being able to function normally and make friends like everyone else. That was.. Actually what was he doing each time.

Until today.

Today, he could clearly hear calm exhales beside himself, soft snores that assured Corpse that.. He wasn't alone anymore. Sykkuno was back.. Sykkuno, who spent two weeks at his parents' place, was now back beside him, back home, back where he belonged. These two weeks were more than unbearable for Corpse, his sick brain trying to make him believe that Sykkuno had left him, and that he already found someone much, much better than Corpse was.

Slowly leaning closer to him, his slender fingers brushed the soft strands of his hair out from his face, Corpse admiring just the way he looked in the morning sun. A demigod, one would say.. Sykkuno looked so relaxed, so.. Calm. Just the expression he had on his face made Corpse's pale lips curl up in a rare smile. Sykkuno was one of the few that managed to bring out the good in him and actually calm down his fears and worries. 

Corpse was safe with Sykkuno. He was safe with his lover. With his boyfriend. The love of his life. He knew he was. He trusted him more than himself.

After making sure that Sykkuno slept, unbothered, he slowly ran fingers through his own, jet black curls, leaning down to the older's face, planting small kisses on his cheeks, forehead and chin, sometimes even nose. He wanted to worship him, he wanted to show him how much did he love him, how strong his feelings towards him were. It was something he couldn't put into words, as much as he wanted to. 

He got lost in his doings, ending up with kisses on his jawline and collarbones, jolting up slightly when he heard the small, sleepy sound come from Sykkuno's lips.  
He was awake now. Corpse did feel a little bad for disturbing his slumber.. But he also wanted him to be awake already, just so he could listen to his voice once again.

Gently coming back up to him, Corpse's big, warm hand cupped his cheek, the only cold that was brought to him caused by the two rings on his fingers of his right hand. He never took those off.. And he knew that Sykkuno got used to them already.

Slowly planting a final kiss to his lips, he sighed shakily against the soft skin. These lips did something to him.. Always brought him to the heavens, always made him feel so good and loved.. Sykkuno always said that he deserved, but it was more than tough to make Corpse trust that sort of stuff.

''Good morning, Corpse.. Seems like you got a little cuddly today already, I see?..''

A sleepy chuckle left Sykkuno's lips as he made sure to kiss his beloved back, rubbing his eyes. The older man was still half asleep.. But Corpse didn't seem he would mind.  
Instead of that, the younger groaned and flopped down on the bed, pulling Sykkuno right on his chest, keeping one of his arms wrapped around him while the other played with his hair.

''You don't even know how lucky you make me feel, Sy.. Every day waking next to you feels like a dream, like.. Like I shouldn't even fucking deserve it, but then you come at me with that sweetness of yours and i completely forget that.. That I am a really fucked up person.''

Corpse laughed, his voice stil a little hoarse. This little monologue of Corpse's made Sykkuno look up and frown. He knew how much he hated himself, but.. He hoped to change that some day. Even if he knew that the way to that wasn't going to be simple..

Pressing soft kisses to his lower lip, Sykkuno murmured one word after each kiss, in the end forming a few simple sentences.

''Don't say such things.. You know I love you. You deserve it more than anyone else I know and I am not ashamed to say that I love you..''

And at that moment, Corpse felt like the happiest man under the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is the first chapter of these.. Series, I guess? But well, let me know your thoughts! The last time I wrote something properly was when I was fourteen years old, pff- 
> 
> Hope you're having a great day or night and stay safe!


	3. Forehead kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse is overthinking everything again while sitting on the windowsill during rain and Sykkuno comes by to help him with all the bad thoughts.

The raindrops were racing with each other. The calm sounds of thunder and rain were calming his tired mind but.. He still couldn't help himself. There were things that could never be fixed, even if he tried.

And that was the thing, he was trying. He was trying so hard, but it brought nothing, he was still in the same shithole he was the day before and the day before.. He still couldn't think about himself normally, he didn't think it was even possible at this point. He basically wasted his young life inside, with no friends and without talking with anyone else than a few people he knew online. He drank, lived in this.. Dark grave, one would say. And they wouldn't be wrong. But Corpse.. He got used to this.

The loud rambling of the thunder somewhere in the distance brought him out from his thoughts, him jolting and realizing that the whole time, he had been crying, the tears wetting his hands and creating small trails on his scarred cheeks. Wiping them away quickly with his hoodie sleeve, he sighed shakily and leaned against the wall. 

He sometimes wondered what would happen if he quit youtube. If he quit all of his social sites or one day just.. Wouldn't wake up at all. People would forget, people would just.. Move on. He wasn't anything special in their lives. 

Slowly tracing one of the water droplet's path, he tried to relax as much as he could, opening the window in the end and inhaling the wonderful scent of rain. The scent of wet rocks, the scent of soaked forest. Living near a massive forest brought its goodies sometimes.. He closed his eyes, trying to move on from the thoughts that were swarming his head just a while ago, shivering. 

Meanwhile, a small click of the door could be heard, as a smaller figure walked into the room. Sykkuno heard Corpse sob before, but he knew that sometimes he needed to give him some time alone, that he couldn't go quickly on him. And as he himself said.. Crying was healthy. He walked in the room only when he knew that he could, slowly approaching Corpse and placing his hands on his shoulders, gently caressing them.

Such caresses were a simple question, always.. Sykkuno was asking if he could procceed, if he could embrace him.

He learned that sometimes, Corpse didn't want to be embraced. That sometimes it made him feel like he was trapped.. And that it only brought him panic attacks if he did it, so Sykkuno just.. Developed nonverbal question. 

When he felt him weakly lean in, he slowly sat down beside him on the windowsill, letting Corpse lay down on his chest and listen to his heartbeat, cry if he wanted to.. Sykkuno wasn't there to judge.

''It is such a nice weather today, right?.. I like rain.. It smells so nice always..''

Sykkuno said with a small smile, his hands gently running through Corpse's impossibly soft curls as he talked about the weather outside. He never talked with him about what was on his mind. He knew it made him feel uncomfortable and twitchy.. And he wasn't here to do that. 

Seeing small tears slide down on his cheeks as he nodded, Sykkuno leaned down to him and kissed them away, gently caressing his arms as he kissed each bigger scar on his face, pressing a soft, loving kiss to his forehead.

''I am here.. I would miss you, and god, I love you so much.. You won't convince me that you're broken, that broken that you'll drag me down with you, you know that, Corpse?.. I'll always stay here..''

Sykkuno whispered soft words to reassure his beloved of these facts, gently taking his hands and kissing his knuckles. Hearing his weak, but genuine chuckles, the brunet smiled too, holding one of his palms against his own cheek as he looked into his eyes. Sykkuno was a genuine person.. His eyes were filled with love, care and.. Even a little bit of a worry, but that was mostly hid. He knew that Corpse was strong, and if he had someone by his side, he could make it.

''Yeah.. Y-Yeah I know and I am fucking glad.. You don't know how lucky I feel, Sy, you could- You could choose anyone else, but you chose to stay by this wreck. I-I don't know if I can even ever thank you enough, I can't offer much..''

''Corpse, you are giving me your love.. I couldn't ever ask for more.. Together we will overcome everything, yeah?..''

Slowly leaning against the wall, he let Corpse make himself fully comfortable after he nodded, the small smile now visible on his pale, narrow lips. He let him lay his head close under Sykkuno's chin as they both stared outside and watched the rain.

It was a calm afternoon in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- so this is the second official part! I hope you guys like it. I love writing these oneshots and I seriously hope I will be able to write all the 73 chapters! :3
> 
> Stay safe and have a nice day/night!


	4. Drunk/sloppy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno is in the middle of his stream, Toast makes a few inaproppriate comments and Corpse hears it.

It has been some time already. Sykkuno and Corpse were together, without any of their friends or fans knowing. They preferred staying in secret. First of all, Corpse was afraid of the reactions from people and didn't want Sykkuno to face death threats, and second of all.. There was always that thrill of having such a secret. 

Sykkuno was now usually streaming in one unused room of Corpse's house, having it designed for himself and all. To his fans and friends? He just told them that he moved apartments. Which was partly true. He did change the apartments.. But the lie he was telling them was that he lived alone. No one had to know the full truth.

Just today he was streaming with just Rae, Jack and Toast, playing Raft. They all had a good time, making fun of each other occassionally and overall just chilling. Toast did make some.. More inaproppriate comments about Sykkuno and his love life, which the older brunet just didn't get whole, or didn't mind them but.. Someone else did hear them and could understand them very well. Someone who wasn't even participating in the stream. Someone who was currently having a bit of.. A drink. Sykkuno had his mic off on discord, just so he could thank his fans for all the new subs and fanart, which was sent to him recently. His camera was on, of course. He never turned that off. because he knew that even if he lived with Corpse, an accidental face reveal wasn't possible.

But when he heard a small knock on the door, he immediately turned off the mic even normally, turning around.

''What's the matter?. I'm streaming so uh.. Don't come in..''

Sykkuno said slowly, tilting his head to side. Corpse never came in on him during streams, he himself said that it would be rude and that he didn't want to have rummours going on around about them. Then.. Something bad had happened? 

''Turn off the camera, coming in.''

And.. That kind of voice made Sykkuno shiver. He could hear the obvious slur in Corpse's normally dark voice, which was hinting to the fact that he had a bit more drinks than he had usually wanted, but what kind of a boyfriend would Sykkuno be if he didn't do what he asked? He reached over to the camera and turned it off now, sighing shakily.

''I-It's off.''

At that moment, the door were opened wide and the dark, reddish eyes found Sykkuno's soft gaze. Corpse wasn't here definitely because he would want to hug.. He looked pissed. Or.. Annoyed? Probably both, Sykkuno couldn't tell.

''C'mon, don't tell me you don't know what is he trying to fucking say, Sy.. He's being a disgusting ass, just once again.''

Corpse growled and walked over to his beloved, his fingers gently grasping his chin as he forced him to look in his eyes. He wasn't abusive in any way, shape or form, and he always did his best not to leave obvious marks on Sykkuno, because he knew that he could be questioned and the older man just.. Gave in under pressure, sometimes. Especially with such things.

''He's just lucky that he doesn't know that you're fucking mine..''

He murmured slowly against his lips, making sure to pronounce each word correctly, despite the alcohol in his veins. He felt Sykkuno's breath hitch as he nodded, to which Corpse just chuckled and connected their lips. It was a needy kind of a kiss, a desperate one.. A messy one. With Corpse being drunk and Sykkuno being like a putty in his hands, the brunet was just. Happy he had his mic turned off. 

Corpse almost immediately took the lead after he had enough of just standing in the middle of the room and pushed Sykkuno against the wall, pulling away for a while to catch his breath. A shiver ran down his spine as he saw Sykkuno in.. That state. That state where he was staring at him so needily, with his lips parted and slightly swollen, saliva dripping down on his chin thanks to the mess of a kiss they just had. Corpse wanted to lose it, right here and at that moment. This was his boyfriend. His own treasure. No Toast could take him away. No one could. 

''You're fucking mine, you know that?.. Only I can worship you, only I can tell you that you would look good under me.. One day, he will make me lose my mind completely.''

Corpse growled and pulled him in another, bruising kiss, Sykkuno whined against his taller, but younger man, his hands slowly finding their way on Corpse's chest as he gently pushed him away, teasingly licking his lower lip right after he managed to make him step back.

''Y-Yeah, I am yours, Corpse.. You know that.. But I still have to finish streaming, you know?.. Then.. Then we can continue.''

Sykkuno bit his lip, the last sentence being barely audible. But Corpse heard it. It made him gasp for air and his mind immediately think about what was going to happen after.. But then he regained his composure. He had to. This man.. Sykkuno knew well what was he doing to him, what kind of influence did he have on the ravenette. And he was using it against him currently. Even if so, there was no way Corpse could ever get enough of Sykkuno. There was no way he could be mad at him.

''R-Right. Tell the motherfucker to stop bothering you or.. I don't know. I will uh.. Come in or something.. Prolly not, but you get the fuckin' deal.''

Corpse waved his hand as he looked away. His head was spinning like fuck now, but he couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol he drank or because of Sykkuno looking so delicious right now. Backing away, he let Sykkuno sit down to his desk, then he left the room with the last grumble of 'fucking Toast' and Sykkuno couldn't help but laugh.

Turning his camera and mic back on, he waved apologetically. They seemed worried about him.. Both, his friends and his chat. Haha.. If they just knew.

''S-Sorry guys, I am experiencing a bit of a technical issue here.. But I should be good to go now. my friend fixed it!''

Sykkuno covered his soft smile a bit, slowly licking his lips once again. His saliva tasted like a bit of alcohol mixed with mints.. And just that made blood rush to his cheeks. It was Corpse's taste. That taste which was unmistakable. That taste which made Sykkuno weak in his knees. And that was why he was happy that he was sitting down at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haa, so this is the first slightly spicier one! I feel like you guys deserve it after making my work blow up so much already :')
> 
> I wanted to thank y'all for helping me stay motivated to write this all! Have a great day and stay safe out there :3


	5. Awkward kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno gathers the courage to confess his feelings to Corpse on one of the many discord calls he has with him. They meet up the next day and Sykkuno can't help himself but to want to kiss the one he loves.. Sykkuno has never kissed anyone before and Corpse had never kissed a man.

''I swear, I've never let out such a high note.''

''I mean.. When it is the case of spiders, everyone can let out some sounds in an unexpected vocal range, right?''

Sykkuno chuckled lightly, covering his mouth. Ever since the two met, he got.. Really close with Corpse They got close to the point that Sykkuno was the one always comforting him when he got into one of his episodes and Corpse was the one who did his best to cheer Sykkuno up when he got some mean people on his streams or in his comments. The younger one simply couldn't believe that someone would decide to hate on this cinnamon roll and he just wanted to cheer him up. In the end.. Sykkuno was always the one making everyone laugh, so he deserved it. 

''..I guess so. It was some fucking.. Australian tarantula or some shit.. Which is very weird, counting in the fact that I haven't been out of this state for like the last what.. Ten years?''

The ravenette's deep laugh could be heard even if he tried to muffle it and Sykkuno couldn't help but laugh as well. He snuggled up tighter into his duvet as he searched for some good memes he could send to Corpse. It was two in the morning and they were still calling, long after their streams ended. Today, they decided to cut it short, because well.. Sykkuno did get some disgusting messages in the chat and he couldn't really not think about it again and again. Corpse could see it, and so he decided to call Sykkuno privately. He couldn't just leave it like that, right?

All these nice gestures, all the.. Flirting and gentle words towards him made Sykkuno's head spin and butterflies fly around in his stomach. He had shivers running down his spine every time Corpse protected him.. From the innocent Among us games to real life people. 

And Sykkuno was slowly realizing that.. That he had fallen in love with him. That the first true love he experienced was with a man he didn't even know properly.. Nor did he know how did he look. All that didn't stop him. And tonight?.. He finally gathered all the courage his head, his hands already shaking and sweating as he started.

''Y-Yeah, um.. There was one thing I wanted to tell you tonight.''

''Oh yeah? What is it? Bimbus got a new sweater? You want to play with me alone? You're moving countries? Actually, that thing with the sweater would be kinda adorable..''

Letting out a silent laugh, Sykkuno chuckled silently. This man couldn't be real.

''N-No actually.. It is kinda important, and well, Bimbus already has a sweater..''

''Important? Sykkuno.. Is something wrong?''

Sykkuno swallowed thickly. He could hear him getting a bit worried, but he didn't want that.. He didn't want him to be worried, he just wanted to share..

''I think I am in love with you.''

After a while of silence, Sykkuno hung up quickly, a small sob leaving his lips. Why did he do that? Did he really just want to lose his best friend? No.. No, he didn't want that.   
There was one single ding.. After a while another. Sykkuno just wiped his cheeks as he picked up his phone, opening it.

He checked his messages and his eyes widened. Was he.. For real? Corpse was.. In these messages was a simple thing. His address and a 'Come see me :)'.

Panicking, Sykkuno immediately got up and ran right to his room, finding his bag. He.. He surely wanted to tell him to fuck off, that he was weird. Sykkuno knew that he shouldn't have, but his feelings.. They spilled at the wrong moment. Packing only the essentials, he sighed as he laid down in his bed and closed his eyes to calm himself down. He didn't even want to leave Corpse on read, but he didn't really think about answering.. He was confused and startled by the sudden message that he thought about it until he fell asleep, fully clothed and not even covered up.

He woke up the next morning with a jolt, sitting up and glancing over his room. Seeing the bag near his door, he froze.

Oh. So it wasn't a dream. He was really supposed to go see him today.. Rubbing his forehead, he looked over on the time, sighing slowly. He still had time, luckily. Getting up, he took a shower and changed into his favorite outfit, simple shirt and hoodie, along with blue jeans. He ate up something, not really wanting to eat much since.. Well he was still very nervous and when he was too nervous, he got sick. Nothing he would want today. 

Taking his bag when the time came, he hopped on a bus which was going straight to the part of the country where Corpse was living. Sykkuno leaned his head on the window and sighed silently, playing his playlist. As calm music filled his ears, he couldn't help but to think.. What the hell was he really doing. He didn't even know how Corpse looked, nor did he know which apartment was his.. He hoped that he would at least wait for him outside or something like that.

Once they arrived, he got off the bus, he looked around, his eyes still not really focusing properly. Rubbing them, he took off his headphones and checked his messages.

On the other side, there is a very shaky Corpse, who couldn't even sleep. After the confession, something inside him moved. Something he wasn't even aware that existed still. He was thinking if he did the right thing, texting him his address and the time when the bus was leaving Sykkuno's station.. He felt naive. But it was him, right?.. Sykkuno. Sykkuno would never leave anyone hanging.. And when Corpse was left on read, all that was left was to hope for the best.

He still was there, sitting on the damned station and waiting for.. Him to come. Jolting as he heard the engine, he looked up, shivering subconsciously. He got up and looked over to the door, tensing up slightly.

He came. He really took it and came. Waiting for everyone to leave, the curly man walked over to Sykkuno, stopping in front of him. He was dressed in all black, his face half covered with a mask, but.. He was still unmistakable.

Looking up, Sykkuno met his eyes and they just.. They just stood there, staring at each other. Sykkuno thinking how handsome Corpse really was and Corpse.. Just not being able to help himself, but to find Sykkuno even more adorable in real life.

''H-Hey. heh.. I.. Came?''

Sykkuno let out a nervous giggle before being embraced in Corpse's arms. He let out a startled sound, but hugged him back.

''Didn't really think you would, haha..''

''Wait really?. Oh um.. Well, I couldn't say no , right?..''

Corpse slowly looked up and into his eyes, looking around before slowly pulling his mask down and giving Sykkuno one of his soft smiles.

And Sykkuno was lost. He looked so sweet like that, he was beatiful, even with the scars littering his face, most likely self inflicted.. Sykkuno knew Corpse hated them. He reached up to caress Corpse's face, a small smile on his own lips. He felt like he wanted to kiss him, but.. How the hell did you do that without being creepy?

The same thoughts were going through Corpse's mind. Slowly leaning into the hand on his cheek, he kept staring into Sykkuno's eyes, then down to his lips. Fuck, even if he never said it back, Corpse knew it was obvious. He knew that it was obvious that he fell in love with the older man. He gave him his address, he was standing there, right in front of him, without his mask.. Who else would he do that for? 

His thoughts were interrupted as Sykkuno just decided to go with it and leaned in, placing a clumsy peck on his lips. Corpse, totally frozen and taken aback tried to kiss him back, which resulted.. In a pretty confused scene. After pulling away, Corpse stayed silent for a while, blinking a few times. 

They both looked on each other, Sykkuno as red as he could have gotten and Corpse just chuckling silently. He would never admit that he had never kissed a man before.. And that he didn't really know how to do such a thing. Was it the same like with girls?.. He knew it couldn't be.

''I-I am so sorry'.. I just.. I don't know what got into me, this is awkward, I am so, so sorry-''

Corpse cut him off with a finger on his lips, laughing a bit and shaking his head. Sykkuno did feel very embarrassed, but.. Corpse didn't mind. As flustered as it got him, he shook his head, trying to assure Sykkuno that everything was okay.

And there they were.. Two awkward, but wholesome boys, standing at the bus stop, trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened. And when they did? They had to sit down to properly laugh their asses off. This was.. Very unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, the two awkward, but very wholesome bois- :3
> 
> I can't help but to thank you guys for all the support here! I will definitely update every day to give y'all some wholesome/spicy content! 
> 
> Stay tuned and stay safe :33
> 
> Love y'all!


	6. Angry kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time ever, Corpse agrees to go out with Sykkuno, to a bar. He regrets it as soon as he sees people trying to flirt with Sykkuno. And as a very possessive person, he has to stop them.

It took literally a year to convince Corpse to go out with Sykkuno. A year of persuading, but.. There they were now. Sitting at a bar, drinking.. And well, Sykkuno seemed to be enjoying himself, so why would Corpse ruin it for him? Still, he was there tapping his thigh slowly and sipping his whiskey. He wasn't really a lightweight like Sykkuno was, so he could take some more than just a few drinks. 

Sykkuno, on the other hand started getting kinda tipsy after five or six good drinks and as much as Corpse didn't mind it, he hated the guys trying to get near Sykkuno.. Even some girls tried! Corpse didn't understand it. But well, it was his first night out in years, so he just tried to overcome it, thinking that it was just normal. In the end, Sykkuno wouldn't let anyone do anything.. Bad to him, Corpse was assured of that several times before they even got out. 

''..and that is h-how Bimbus got his kitty sweater. My mom just thought that it looked adorable on that little thing!''

Sykkuno laughed and Corpse couldn't help himself but to chuckle, in the end.. Bimbus was one of his favorite topics, and seeing Sykkuno happy warmed his heart up. It was almost impossible. Corpse didn't know what would he do without this little ball of sunshine..

''Oh yeah? He couldn't be happy with kittens on his sweater..''

He gave him a slow answer, slowly getting up for a while. He had to get up from time to time, he had to splash some water on his face so he would keep the bad thoughts away. He didn't want to ruin their first night out by breaking down into a panic attack, right?.. Sykkuno understood luckily and the ravenette scurried away to the nearby restrooms. Looking at himself in the mirror, he pulled the mask up a bit, then fully down. He didn't want to get it soaked, he wouldn't be able to wear it after. And that sounded like an absolute disaster for him. 

Sykkuno was meanwhile gently moving to the rhythm of the song which was currently playing, humming to it as well as he took small sips from his drink. He knew he shouldn't drink much, he always had that one thought at the back of his mind.. What if Corpse broke down? He didn't want to be too drunk to not be able to take him back home.. 

Sighing silently, he placed the glass back down and pushed it away a little, jolting as a voice spoke up near his ear.

''May I buy you a drink, cutie?''

It was a woman, probably in her early twenties, with shorts and crop top, which covered.. Like half of her massive boobs. Sykkuno knew these couldn't be real.. Shaking his head, he tried to sit back a little, looking away.

''Uh, no, thank you.. I've had enough for tonight, I don't want to get too drunk..''

''Aww, come on! The night is still young! I can take you home later if you'd need to!''

She giggled and winked at him, at which Sykkuno started feeling.. Quite uncomfortable. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to disappear at the moment.

''N-No, I'll be fine, thank you for the offer though-''

''Still gotta ask what is such a pretty guy like you doing here all alone? Where is your missy?''

The girl grinned a little. She somehow knew that there was no girl with him, it was apparent from how was he speaking with her.. He didn't speak to women at bars frequently, that was for sure.

''I uh..''

Sykkuno didn't know what to answer. His world was already spinning a little and his vision was a bit blurry, words slurred. He didn't want to answer something wrong. Should he say that he was there with someone? Should he just stay silent? Ah, the dilemmas his poor, drunk mind have..

''You don't have one? Aw but you're so cute! I may just take that spot if no one has-''

''Excuse me.''

A deep, kinda a hoarse growl came from behind the girl, which made her flinch and immediately look behind her. She was immediately met with a pair of very dark eyes, Corpse staring her down. He overheard the conversation and decided to see how far she would go. But her talking to.. His Sykkuno made his blood boil. He knew that Sykkuno wasn't in the best state to tell her that he wasn't really interested in girls, but well.. Corpse would say it if he had to.

''Oh! You're his friend, aren't you? I was just talking with him about taking him home if he-''

Meanwhile, Corpse got to the older male and pulled his mask down, his fingers already turning his chin towards him. With that, he kissed him, the kiss deep and passionate.. Definitely would bruise the brunet's lips a little. Sykkuno wasn't expecting such a move, such a reaction to another person flirting with him making him freeze for a moment. After he proccessed what was happening, he placed his hand on Corpse's arm, giving it small, yet shaky caresses as he kissed him back. The quick kiss turned into a slow, passionate makeout session, the girl leaving in shock after what she just saw.

Corpse, obviously happy just blindly searched for his wallet to pay the drinks and then grabbed Sykkuno, picking him up and walking out from the bar. There, he picked him up bridal style and carried him home.

''W-What has.. Where are we goinng?..''

Sykkuno whined, red in his face. Everybody saw that, everybody saw Corpse kiss him.. Sykkuno could feel Corpse's heart beat quick, since one of his hands was on his chest to gently caress it. He had never seen him so.. Angry before. Corpse just clicked his tongue, obviously unsatisfied as he growled a quick answer.

''Home, where I can properly mark you. After that, no one will propose such a fucking thing to you.''


	7. 'I'm sorry' kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse wasn't answering anyone, for a few hours now. He left their stream abruptly and Sykkuno went to check on him, just to find him.. In a bathroom. 
> 
> TW: SELFHARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can't believe I forgot to put notes yesterday Anyways, today it is more of an angsty one! Disclaimer.. I cried during this one. So good luck reading it! And once again, thank you for all the support, you're the best :3

There were many times when Corpse felt like this. Like he actually meant nothing to anyone, the times where he knew that they had to hate him. Sykkuno, Jacksepticeye, Valkyrae and all the others.. They took him in because they pitied him, right? They took him between them because they knew he wouldn't make it there for long.. 

These were the days where he thought about using the gun he kept in his drawer, in his bedroom. There it was, waiting for him.. But he couldn't do it, yet. He couldn't end it so quickly, so out of nowhere. So he always.. Punished himself. Punished his throat for being the way it was, punished his face for being the way it is, punished his arms for not being able to work properly many of the times..

And today was one of the days. He did stream with them, just to not seem weird, or to seem like something was wrong.. He didn't want anyone finding out. Though when they started noticing that something was off at his side, starting with Sykkuno.. He ended the stream, as quickly as he could, lapping or breath. He could feel his throat closing and tears welling up in his eyes. Panic attacks were normal for him by now, but he always tried to pull through alone, knowing that.. No one would understand. At least he thought that. He managed to run into the bathroom, where he broke down in tears, this being one of the many times where he was happy that lived alone and no one was nearby. Loud, cracked sobs were filling the room, soon enough the whole house, accompaied with occassional screams for help. He knew that no one was there, he knew that no one would come.. But he felt like he needed to get it out, somehow.

On the other side, all of the others were.. Very worried to say at least. Jack tried to reach Corpse over discord messages, or invites for call, promising that everything was okay and he didn't have to go live with them, but that they were worried and wanted to know what was wrong.. Sykkuno tried to reach him over calling his phone, messaging him, but.. No one answered. They all ended their livestreams eventually, not being able to play on after this. They knew about Corpse's episodes, but.. It always got so worrying..

Sykkuno was on his way already though, trying to catch the nearest bus to the area where Corpse lived in, needing to check up on him. His mood was weirdly tilted ever since he woke up and Corpse.. He was really worried about him. He couldn't help himself but to think about what would happen if one day.. If one day Corpse disappeared like this, but didn't come on ever again. But he had to shake these thoughts away, he knew he couldn't think like that.

Corpse meanwhile calmed down from the worst fit, losing his voice completely after such screaming, now just being useless on the floor of the bathroom, once again with that damned blade in his hands. Blood was slowl dripping down on the floor from the man's arms and throat, the cuts not being enough to kill him, but.. They weren't just scratches either. He knew that they had to hate him now, they had to hate him after such a leave.. He heard the loud knocks, but he didn't even manage to move, his whole body.. As if in shock.

Sykkuno knocked on the door, trying to call out his name.. Or the nickname he was going by, really. Not receiving an answer made Sykkuno's heart race wildly, and he already thought about the worst happening. 

The only lucky thing.. He remembered where Corpse kept a spare key, in case he would forget his own at home.. Slowly raising one of the flower pots, he reached under to grab the key, immediately unlocking the door and walking inside, looking around. Dark..

''Corpse!.. Are you okay?. Are you here?. You have to be, I know you are, please say something!..''

Say something.. Say something, this was so easy. This was Sykkuno. He remembered Sykkuno's voice. Did he come to check up on him?.. Why?.. Dropping the blade, that was the only thing he could do to make some noise. It made a small clacking sound as it made a contact with the floor, and Sykkuno's sensitive ears picked up on that. 

Immediately turning to the bathroom, he ran there, a startled gasp escaping him as he saw Corpse.. Just laying there. Bloodied.

''W-What.. What happened here?.. Can you hear me?..''

Sykkuno asked silently, in shock. When he saw Corpse just look up at him, he couldn't help himself but to hiccup. These eyes.. They were filled with so much hate and pain.. Slowly kneeling down to him, he gently cupped his cheeks, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. 

''Corpse.. You're fine, yeah?.. You're fine, I promise..''

He whispered and slowly took the blade, dropping it in the sink and slowly taking the nearest towel, dampening it and gently dabbing the wounds with it, then bandaging them. He knew where he kept his bandages.. 

Once he was secured, Sykkuno slowly hugged him close and caressed his back, just silently hushing Corpse as he heard his weak, silent sobs. He came still early, he came still in time.. And that was when he thanked the bus driver for being as quick as he was. Slowly looking into his eyes as Corpse pulled away a little and rested their foreheads together, Sykkuno gave him a small, weak smile, cupping his cheeks.

''...I-I'm sorry..''

A hoarse, silent whisper left Corpse's lips as he gently placed his lips on Sykkuno's, the older man just.. Accepting it. He gently kissed him back and stroked his back, closing his eyes.

''Please.. Please don't be sorry, yeah?.. This all is not your fault, I know that.. Let's.. Let's get you up and warm, yeah?.. We can clean up afterwards..''

Sykkuno said slowly and helped Corpse out, slowly leading him to the bedroom and laying him down, then kicking off his shoes and laying down beside him, pulling him close. He was careful on the bandages as he caressed his arms and side, exhaling shakily.

''It's fine... Everything will be fine in the end..''


	8. 'I've missed you' kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse and Sykkuno have been together for some time already. But they can't be together all the time, as much as they both would want. Today is the day they see each other after a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is gonna be more wholesome one. Just two gay bois who are very much in love. :3
> 
> Thank y'all for all the support and stay safe! Enjoy! :3

Ever since this morning, Corpse felt weirdly.. Happy. He wasn't usually feeling like this when he woke up, but today.. Today it was really different. He felt light, like he wanted to smile. 

Today was the day Corpse was going to see Sykkuno again, the day they both were waiting for. The day when Sykkuno would be able to curl up in Corpse's arms again, the day when he would be able to hold the younger close to his heart again, the day the two souls could connect again. It could seem unimportant for many people, but all these couples were far, far away from this one. When they were apart, both of them didn't feel right. Nothing they did made sense to them, nothing they did made them smile genuinely. Yes, they were interacting a lot during the streams, but it just.. Wasn't it. Many times, Corpse just left the streams early due to just feeling like his voice would crack if he listened to his older beloved some more, if he saw him for a while more.. The fact that he couldn't hold him close was killing Corpse. It wasn't like he thought that he deserved it, it wasn't like he thought that Sykkuno didn't deserve better, but.. It was that he was greedy. He wanted Sykkuno, he needed that sunshine to brighten up his fucked up life and his darkest thoughts.

Growling silently for himself, he grabbed the glass on the table in front of him and threw it against the wall, only the shattering snaping him out from these thoughts. He sighed and slowly got up, taking the bigger shards and throwing them in the bin, coming to pick up the smaller ones. He hated when this happened. He was always so deep in his thoughts that he didn't know what was he doing and sometimes it resulted.. In this. Shaking his head, he slowly ran his fingers through his curls, leaning against the kitchen counter. He had to calm down. Sykkuno was coming today, he had to calm down.. 

Sykkuno meanwhile was already sitting on the bus, nervously tapping his fingers on his thigh while listening to the playlist that Corpse made him a long, long time ago. It wasn't like he would be visiting him for the first time ever, it was just.. Every time he was taking the bus with the goal of visiting Corpse, he felt these butterflies in his stomach. It always felt like he was visiting Corpse for the first time. Sykkuno always put a lot of preparations in these journeys, he wanted to impress Corpse, he didn't want to scare him away or make him mad.. Basically, Sykkuno was preparing for a week before he actually went.

'How's it going? The driver's nice to you? :)'

Sykkuno almost jumped when he felt his phone vibrate, but immediately unlocked it, a small smile coming to his lips as he saw the message. This was Corpse for you.. Sykkuno's Corpse. He won his heart and now he had the privilege of loving that wholesome man.

'Yeah, no worries. I'm coming home. :) x'

Sykkuno sent the message and locked his phone again, exhaling softly. He knew that Corpse wasn't going to answer more, but that he was already getting ready.. Yeah. Sykkuno was in love. He knew almost everything about his younger beloved.. He knew that right now, Corpse was probably trying to choose one from his many black hoodies, but he was for sure going to end up with the one he wore always, giving up on trying anything new.

Sykkuno had to giggle for himself silently as he could see the familiar houses pass the bus. They were almost there and he couldn't wait. When they arrived and the door of the bus opened, he quickly walked outside, through the usual alley to one of the houses away from others and.. Knocked on the door. He did have the keys, Corpse trusted him that much, but.. He still felt unsure about it, he didn't just want to barge in whenever..

The door opened and the slightly taller male immediately enveloped Sykkuno in a hug, which was quickly given back. Oh yes, they didn't even bother to greet each other, they didn't need words..

''I missed you, so fucking much, Sy.. You don't even know..''

''I think I have an idea..''

The older murmured softly against his shoulder and walked inside when they let go of each other, closing and locking the door behind himself. None of them wanted anyone or anything sneaking in, even if there was a very tiny chance.. What if, right?

''So how were you-''

Sykkuno didn't even manage to finish his sentence as Corpse pulled him into a slow kiss. It had all his feelings put into it, it was hungry, eager, yet so gentle.. Sykkuno loved it. He melted into his touch slowly and placed his hands on his shoulders, kissing him back in the same way, both of them being eager for more. Hugs, cuddles, kisses.. Skin to skin touch.. Corpse wasn't picky. He just wanted to feel Sykkuno as close as he could and never let go of him again.

''Don't fucking leave me for so long..''


	9. Seductive kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno isn't as innocent as he seems and that is what drives Corpse crazy.

Sighing silently, Sykkuno fixed the fishnets he wore because of a bet with Toast, pulling on his favorite shorts and T-shirt as well. He had to dress like a girl for a day and so he did, luckily it was summer and well.. Warm enough for such an outfit. They were supposed to have a party with Rae, Jack and others and even Corpse promised to tag along with them.

And that was what made Sykkuno nervous. Was he going to not like him anymore if he saw him dressed in such a way? Biting his lip, he just hoped for the best as he slowly brushed his hair. Luckily, Toast didn't really mention any makeup, so Sykkuno guessed that he should be grateful at least for that.

''C'mon, Sy! Everyone's here already!''

Swallowing thickly, the brunet just gave himself the last glance in the mirror before he just shook his head and headed downstairs, a massive blush settled on his cheeks.

''I uh.. Hey everyone..''

He muttered, looking down at his feet as he stood near the stairs, in case he would decide to run off. He was met with a bit of a silence, followed with loud squeals from Rae and Poki, who immediately rushed to him and started complimenting him, which just made him chuckle in embarassement and hide his face. When the girls decided to leave to prepare some drinks and others were just talking in the living room, Sykkuno was met with Corpse's gaze. He looked.. Hypnotized?

Sykkuno slowly walked over him to give him a slow, careful hug, smiling a bit.

''I am glad you decided to come as well..''

The older slowly looked up on him, feeling him flinch a bit. Did he do something wrong?.. Or did he touch some part of his back that was Corpse's sensitive? Little did he know what Corpse actually felt. The ravenette quickly gave him the soft smile back, slowly caressing his arms as he raised his eyebrow.

''Y-Yeah, sure.. That uh.. That outfit.. Did you.. Like, think of it or?..''

Sykkuno's eyes widened as he shook his head, chuckling silently.

''N-No! It was a bet with Toast and I kinda.. Lost?.. So yeah, I have to wear this now.. I know that it is weird, but-''

He was cut off by Corpse pulling him even closer to himself, his warm, big hands slowly running down his back and sides. The mere touch made Sykkuno blush and shiver with excitement as the slightly taller male looked around, leaning down to him.

''It's fucking hot. And you don't even know what are you doing to my brain now.''

He growled, making Sykkuno just curl up into him more and let out a small sound, which was dangerously close to a mewl. Then Sykkuno remembered. Fishnets. Corpse talked about them, he liked them.. He was into them. Slowly looking up on him, then around and when he found out that no one was near, he immediately attacked Corpse's lips, the younger a bit startled, but after a while just started kissing him back.

It was a very sloppy kiss, full of ragged breaths and slow, passionate battles.. Corpse won, and in a second, Sykkuno was pushed back against the nearest wall, Corpse's body shielding him.

''I don't want anyone else fucking seeing you like this.. You look like you were made to be devoured by me.''

Corpse whispered, his voice hoarse as he kissed Sykkuno again, the older male just kissing him back, but pulling away a bit sooner.

''You'll have to wait a bit, the night is still young.. When everyone goes to sleep, I will be all yours, yes, Corpse?''

Sykkuno whispered, his finger placed on Corpse's lips. With a gentle peck to the slender finger, Corpse nodded and slowly let him go, making sure to grab and squeeze Sykkuno's thigh, just for a small while. 

''I'll gladly wait for my delicious fucking meal.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy, spicy! I hope y'all liked today's chapter, even if it is a little bit later than always haha-
> 
> Hope your day is going great, stay awesome my guys, gals and nonbinary pals! :3


	10. Goodbye kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual time came. The time when Sykkuno has to tell Corpse goodbye, for another two weeks. Corpse doesn't like it.

''Come on, we both knew that this time would come, Corpse.. And I will be back in another fourteen days!.. I promise..''

''You know I fucking hate whenever you have to leave me here alone, Sy..''

The ravenette muttered as he rolled over in the bed, squishing the older one closer to his chest. Yes, he knew that Sykkuno had to leave to stream, to take care of Bimbus and so on.. But he didn't like it. Corpse hated being alone, it brought out the worst thoughts in his mind, it brought the worst from him each time. His brain was telling him that Sykkuno was there just out of pity and that he wouldn't come back again.. That he was there always for a while because Corpse brought viewers to them.. 

Slowly nuzzling into his lover's chest, Sykkuno sighed softly and gently caressed his arms, humming softly as he did so. He knew how much Corpse hated saying goodbye, but unless they told their subscribers and friends about their relationship, they couldn't ever stay long together. Slowly closing his eyes, Sykkuno shook his head and chuckled silently.

''Maybe one day we'll live together and saying goodbye will be just a memory..''

He whispered and smiled a bit as he felt Corpse relax a bit. He really didn't want to go, Corpse made him feel safe.. He made him feel like he was home, like.. His arms were the place Sykkuno belonged to.

''I hope so.. I will.. I can even make a streaming room for you, so uh.. So you wouldn't have to explain why am I heard even from your stream..''

Corpse chuckled silently. He knew that Sykkuno wouldn't agree on that too quickly, he knew that such things needed time, but he really fucking wanted him here. Even with Bimbus, he would appreciate having a fluffy friend for them as well..

''Maybe after I come in the two weeks, we won't have to say goodbye again?..''

Sykkuno purred as he slowly got up and started getting dressed, smiling a bit on his confused beloved. Yes, Sykkuno already knew that he wanted to be here with him, that he wanted to wake up beside Corpse every day, listen to his sleepy grumbles about wanting to sleep more, share all the random moments with him.. Eat together, shower together.. Sykkuno wanted to be the one taking all Corpse's worries and fears away, all the time. 

''Yeah, fucking maybe.. I love you too much to be left alone for two weeks.''

Corpse playfully whined, his voice cracking a bit. It was still early morning and Sykkuno had to chuckle on the rasp Corpse's voice had when he woke up. Throwing on one of Corpse's hoodies, he hummed softly, nuzzling into it. It smelled like him and Sykkuno knew he could wear that on stream as well.. He knew that it assured Corpse about Sykkuno being there, with him. He knew that such things assured Corpse that they were indeed in a relationship..

And Sykkuno had to make sure that his boyfriend was at least trying to be happy, right?

''Alright, love.. I will be on my way now, I can't miss this bus.. If I do miss it, everyone will be mad at me..''

Sykkuno chuckled sadly, and that sentence made Corpse spring up almost immediately as he threw on some sweatpants and hoodie, walking downstairs to at least give Sykkuno some snacks for the way back, if they couldn't have a breakfast together.

''Alright, uh.. The next time we will meet.. I am coming for you, I'll pick you up and you'll take all things you need for a longer time here, yeah?.. I'll prepare the streaming room for you, I'll set the shit up..''

Corpse murmured softly as he felt Sykkuno hug him from behind, slowly turning around and caressing his back slowly, laying his chin on top of the older's head. He could hear him giggle, and that was the most adorable sound Corpse had ever heard. He had that imprinted in his memory, along with the three sweet words Sykkuno told only him.

''I love you, you know, yeah?..''

The younger man murmured slowly and looked down on him, handing him the snacks slowly. Sykkuno took the small bag and smiled, nodding.

''Of course, I love you too.. I really do..''

Sykkuno hummed softly as he gave a small caress to Corpse's cheek. The ravenette just slowly leaned in and slowly connected their lips, cupping Sykkuno's cheeks. If he wasn't able to kiss these soft lips for another two weeks, he had to make every second count. Sykkuno didn't protest, he slowly rested his hand on Corpse's chest and kissed him back, his eyes automatically closing as he did so. His careful behavior made Corpse purr and gently tug on Sykkuno's lower lip. The kiss became quickly a passionate one, and if Sykkuno wouldn't leave in a while, Corpse would very quickly pin him to the kitchen counter.

After they pulled away, Sykkuno gazed up on his lover, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he took a step back.

''I'll go now.. See you, love, I'll let you know when you'll be able to pick me up, yeah?.. It will be soon, I promise..''

Sykkuno hummed and walked to put on his shoes, Corpse just waving to him with a small smile as he turned back to the counter to make himself something to eat.

The days would go quick. He knew it. He would see Sykkuno for longer, he would cradle him close every day.. Yeah. He was definitely looking forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! From time to time, we need something sweet and a liiiittle bit sad. Gosh, we already came so far, I didn't expect so many people would like this- Thank you all so much!
> 
> I am kinda happy today, my friend woke up from a two months long coma, so look at me! I am doing better than ever :3
> 
> Stay safe and healthy y'all!


	11. 'I almost love you' kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno and Corpse were friends for some time now. They share occassional hugs, kisses and one day, Corpse notices his heart beating way faster than it should.

''I knew that you were into romantic movies, but this? C'mon, Sy, let's watch something proper for once.''

Corpse rolled his eyes, Sykkuno chuckled. He knew that Corpse wanted him to watch a thriller with him, or horror, which was even better. But the older man got scared pretty easily, which was kinda.. Stopping him from having such fun. Shaking his head, Sykkuno playfully hit Corpse's shoulder, laughing. He didn't want to look like a pussy in front of him.

''Told you something about these kinds of movies..''

Corpse just chuckled and used one of his hands, which was resting around Sykkuno's waist to pull him closer, a low purr escaping his lips.

''Ah come on.. This big man is here to protect you, right?''

Corpse smirked as he saw Sykkuno giggle. And he could swear he saw him blush too.. Shaking it off, he slowly chuckled as well, absolutely surprised when a quick kiss came to his lips. He stayed frozen for a while, but then pulled Sykkuno in a longer kiss, feeling a shiver run down his spine.

In that moment, he pulled away and started searching for another movie, trying not to think about how fast his heart was beating. He could even feel butterflies in his stomach and goosebumps on his arms.. It shouldn't be like this. That was wrong. These feelings were all wrong. Him and Sykkuno were just friends, no matter how much Corpse would want to be something way, way more. Sykkuno deserved someone better to his side. Someone who wasn't fucked up, someone who knew what they were actually doing and what did they want to do..

The speed in which Corpse had pulled away startled Sykkuno, who was meanwhile sitting there, blushing and looking down on his hands, playing with his fingers. Did he do something wrong?.. They shared such kisses almost all the time.. He was oblivious. He didn't know anything about Corpse's feelings towards him, didn't notice how did the younger's hands shake.. He just sat there, waiting for Corpse to pick out some favorite movie of his.

They settled with watching 'IT', since it wasn't that scary for Sykkuno and he could actually handle watching it without twitching or hiding. He slowly leaned against Corpse's shoulders, and the ravenette flinched, not expecting it and.. Not knowing how to feel. In the end, when Sykkuno didn't move away, Corpse just slowly laid his cheek against his head with a sigh, slowly trying to focus just on the movie. They two got together tonight to watch movies, right? Not that it would mean anything, for sure. 

Sykkuno did focus on the movie for a while, but then he just moved closer to Corpse and laid his head on the younger's chest, chuckling softly. Just then he did notice his quick heartbeat and ragged breaths when he looked up on him.

''Corpse?.. Is everything okay?..''

Sykkuno asked silently, slowly forcing him to look into his own eyes. He knew that these signs usually meant that Corpse was going into a panic attack.. And Sykkuno always did his best to calm him down. Gently caressing his shoulders, he pressed small kisses on his face to help him distract himself, Corpse just taking the affection, after a while just moving his head so Sykkuno's lips landed on his own. With a squeak, the brunet tried to pull away, but Corpse's strong arms kept him from doing so, so Sykkuno just slowly leaned in, kissing him back. After they pulled away for air, Sykkuno let out a breathy giggle, shaking his head. 

''I think I almost love you, Corpse..''

Sykkuno whispered silently against his lips, Corpse just freezing in one place. So he.. So he wasn't the only one having these feelings?..

''And.. And here I was, thinking about how wrong it was to like my best friend..''

He whispered and let out a small laugh, pulling Sykkuno in his lap and resting him against his chest. The movie was long forgotten, but the two loving souls just cherished the presence of another. They liked each other, way more than normal friends would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, times are shitty again- But it is all good, I always find some time to write something for you guys. :3 Hope you enjoy this shorter, but sweet oneshot of our two lovely boys!
> 
> Stay safe, I love you all :3


	12. Kiss on the nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno has always been a soft boy. And once, when Corpse is streaming, Sykkuno feels lonely, and so he comes in the streaming room, just to sit on his lap and give him small kisses whenever his lover needs it the most.

''Corpse, are you sure you're not the imposter?''

''Uh, I am. I was the last round, but not this one. I promise.''

Corpse answered simply, just leaning back in his chair and waiting for the game to go on as others were still arguing about who was or wasn't the imposter. This game always made him happy, he enjoyed the small bean.. People just run around. It was a simple, but a very addictive game.. And he met Sykkuno there. The same Sykkuno who was now in the room next to him, resting, as he didn't feel like streaming that day. 

Humming silently for himself, he stopped when he heard the door open, slowly turning back, a small smile coming to his narrow lips as he saw the older brunet stand there, in an oversized hoodie and some good, loose sweatpants. Corpse himself enjoyed these, they didn't make him feel so trapped. But now.. Now he was lucky that he didn't stream with a face cam. This sight of Sykkuno was only for him. He didn't turn off his mic, but he completely stopped paying attention to what others were saying, just pulling away from the desk and patting his lap silently, Sykkuno immediately walking over and sitting on his thighs.

It wasn't the first time they did such a thing and well, they both knew how to communicate without using any words, so it wasn't that hard. Slowly wrapping one of his arms around Sykkuno, Corpse laid his head on his shoulder, Sykkuno watching him play and speak with others as normal. 

Sykkuno.. He came because he was feeling extremely lonely by himself. He knew that Corpse liked the long streams, at least as long as he could handle with his conditions.. And he also knew that even a small bit of attention was enough to make Corpse smile, or relax. Slowly nuzzling under his jawline, he exhaled silently and closed his eyes for a while, thinking. Corpse slowly tilted his head up, so Sykkuno would be comfortable, a small purr almost escaping his throat as Sykkuno's soft hair tickled his skin.

This was it. This was all he needed to feel safe, to feel wanted. Feeling his lover's soft lips on his jawline, his lips curled up in a smile, him in the end chuckling and shaking his head at how ridiculous the game on the screen became. Toast was ejected and now Rae was being attacked by Jack and so on, so on.. Nobody forced him to speak up, they all knew that Corpse stayed silent sometimes, just wanting to play a game with them.. Or his throat was sore. 

Little did they know that many of the times, he just tried to enjoy his time with Sykkuno.. Nobody knew about their relationship, since they decided to keep it a secret for some time longer, Corpse being terrified of others' reactions.

Sykkuno could feel that his lover was getting tense again, so as soon as another emergency meeting was called, Sykkuno gently nudges his nose to Corpse's cheek, placing a soft kiss on it. When he was met with no resistance, but a small nod, he continued, slowly placing silent, soft kisses on his cheeks, forehead and chin, making sure to kiss every scar at least once. Ending with a gentle kiss on his nose, Sykkuno smiled and rested their foreheads together, just slowly looking into the younger's eyes. When Corpse finally started focusing only on the adorable baby sitting in his lap and kissing his face, he slowly exhaled, as if he was holding his breath before. His shaking hands slowly wrapped around Sykkuno's waist and his curly head slowly fell on the brunet's chest. And Sykkuno didn't say anything. He just slowly caressed his head and back, making sure that Corpse could feel how much did he love him.. 

The game was long forgotten, and so was the stream. They both knew that Corpse had to get back there eventually, but for now? This was all they both wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Late update again haha- My arm is a mess lately, so I have to take all kinds of meds and stuff, some of them make me reeeeally drowsy. But here we go! Some wholesome stuff again :3
> 
> Stay safe and healthy my loves!


	13. Kiss on the ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the many Sykkuno's weak spots is his ear and Corpse doesn't miss a time he could make his adorable boyfriend blush.

''Ah, this will kill me once..''

Sykkuno sighed silently for himself, trying to relax against his chair as he finally finished editing one video. He didn't even need to do it that day, he just.. Wanted to have it out of the way already so he could focus on something else. He was truly a hard working person, so leaving anything for the last minute made him shiver. He hated to be put under stress of any kind.

''Working again, are we?..''

The smooth whisper made Sykkuno jolt in his seat. How did even Corpse get there so quickly?.. He didn't even hear him enter the room! Or.. Did he leave the door open when he himself went here?. Sykkuno didn't even remember, to be honest. He wanted to say something smart, like 'you know me' or 'I have only two days left to do that', but Corpse's warm hands gently slipped down on his shoulder, then on his chest.. Both caught Sykkuno off guard.

''I-I.. Uh.. Yeah.. I guess..''

He got out in the end, mentally cursing himself for such a lame response. Ahh, he always had to come out as a definite idiot, right?.. Frowning silently for himself, he slowly tried to straighten up again, but was met with a resistance from Corpse, who apparently decided to keep him sitting in this damned chair.

''What are you planning?..''

Sykkuno asked silently, already blushing a little as he heard Corpse chuckle. He could be really smooth sometimes, and Sykkuno hated it.. Not the actions, but the fact that he himself was always caught off guard by this.

''Oh you know.. Just helping you relax a little, blow off some steam..''

Corpse purred silently to his ear, his eyes closed. He could feel Sykkuno tense up a bit after such words, which was.. Quite normal for him. Corpse wasn't surprised by it, and no longer took it as a sign of discomfort.. He used to just take his hands off immediately and apologize. After Sykkuno assured him many, many times that he was fine and that nothing bad happened, the ravenette finally found out that it was.. Just his brain. As always, in the end.

Slowly placing a soft kiss on top of Sykkuno's head, he gently caressed his chest, reaching even to his stomach, humming softly as he leaned a bit lower. He could feel the older male relax under his hands slowly and he smiled a bit, this was what was he here for. And maybe.. Maybe he could even tease a little bit? Sykkuno was probably used to it by now.. And so he slowly leaned to his ear and gave it a small kiss, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. Sykkuno immediately let out a soft sound in response, to which Corpse just slowly moved closer to him and started kissing down his ear to the side of his neck.

Sykkuno slowly leaned his head to the side, a few very silent sighs escaping him. Corpse knew what was he doing to him. That bastard knew it well.. And he enjoyed seeing Sykkuno in such a state. Shivering slightly, the brunet shifted in his seat closer to Corpse, who just slowly came up to him from the front and smirked, licking his lips.

''You better let me be your seat or I fucking swear.. Then you can work for a bit more, but I will be here to make sure that.. That you don't overwork yourself.''

The older laughed silently and slowly got up from the chair, letting Corpse sit down before sitting down on his lap. He could immediately feel warm hands on his sides, pulling him closer, and Sykkuno didn't complain. Finishing his work like this, he then let Corpse carry him to the living room, to eat something and watch some silly movies.

Everything that needed to be done was done and now it was time to relax. They were laughing at some stupid comedies till Sykkuno fell asleep on Corpse's chest, and because the curly haired man was apparently very lazy and didn't want to wake Sykkuno up, he stayed with him on the couch, managing to fall asleep late at night as well, finally having a night without any nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've heard about the froggy chair.. But have you heard about the Corpse chair? :3
> 
> Anyways, a lil bit of spice thrown in tonight! Still trying to decide if I should write smut later on or no TwT   
> Write your thoughts in the comments down below! 
> 
> And as always, stay safe and healthy my loves :3


	14. Kiss on the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse has back pains. Sykkuno gives him a massage.

With a silent sigh, Corpse had slowly got up from his chair and walked towards the bedroom. He finally finished everything he wanted to do for the day and now he just wanted to relax by his lover's side and hopefully forget about the pain in his whole back. He didn't like talking about it, nor thinking about it, since both things usually intensified the pain he was experiencing already.

Sykkuno was just laying down in their bed and watching some series, most likely even not knowing that Corpse had entered the room. With a silent groan, the ravenette plopped down on the bed beside him and Sykkuno jolted a little, immediately turning around to take a good look at the person getting so close. He exhaled slowly as he saw that it was just Corpse. Slowly wrapping his arms around him, he frowned a little as he noticed how tensed he was..

''Hurts again, doesn't it?..''

Sykkuno asked silently, to which Corpse just nodded and laughed silently. He has gotten so used to it that pain wasn't anything new to him. Slowly trying to relax in his older lover's arms, he smiled a bit, kissing Sykkuno's head.

''You know the answer to that one, dear.. It never changes for me..''

He murmured and slowly nuzzled his cheek in Sykkuno's hair. He thought that Sykkuno will just leave it be and comfort him slowly, that was why he was pretty surprised about what came next from the usually soft and cuddly bean.

''Alright, take off your shirt and lay down.. I'll try to help you, yeah?..''

Sykkuno murmured as he slowly sat up, Corpse blinking a few times before blushing and slowly sitting up as well to take off his shirt. He wasn't used to this kind of behavior from Sykkuno, that was why he just stayed silent, letting the older position him on his stomach and straddle him. Sykkuno slowly got on top of Corpse and gently ran his hands down his back to find the worst spots.

''No wonder it hurts..''

Sykkuno murmured for himself silently as he started from his shoulders, slowly massaging the tense muscles under his hands. This action made Corpse let out a silent sound, it could be compared to either a purr, or a very low moan... With him, no one ever knew for sure. Sykkuno just silently chuckled and continued working his way down, making sure to release as much tension as he possibly could, sometimes placing soft kisses to his lover's spine to help him relax. He knew that Corpse still wasn't used to such attention, even after six months of their relationship.. And it was fine, Sykkuno knew it.

''Could get used to it.. Bringing me to fucking heaven just with this..''

Corpse purred out as one particularly hard spot was pressed on. It made him shiver, but he already could feel better.. And he was happy because of that. It seemed that finally, he wouldn't wake up late at night because of his back pains, stay unmoving just to not let out an accidental cry. Sykkuno was all he ever wished for, and the brunet was proving that to Corpse every single day.

With a final kiss to Corpse's lower back, Sykkuno pulled away and slowly sat back in his spot, resting on his arm. A small smile was on his lips and Corpse couldn't help but to smile as soon as he saw it. His skin was still tingling, on each spot that Sykkuno had kissed before, there was that small, warm feel to it.. 

''How are you feeling, love?..''

Slowly sitting up, Corpse tried stretching, letting out a silent moan as his spine cracked back in place. With a laugh, Sykkuno covered his face and shook his head, to which Corpse chuckled and pressed a small kiss to his hair.

''You made it all better, like always.. I fucking told you, Sy, you were a gift for me.''

Corpse murmured and slowly uncovered Sykkuno's face, placing a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. The older man would always surprise him with his skills.. Not that he would be complaining about it, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A simple quick one! I didn't really know what to think up on this one, but came up with this idea :3
> 
> My arm isn't doing much better, but hey- I am surviving xD
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, my loves! See ya in the next chapter! x3


	15. New Year's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse didn't believe he could even make it alive till the end of the year. Now he was standing there, outside on the balcony, with Sykkuno in his arms.

This was all something Corpse didn't think it would happen. It was the end of the year, and he was standing here.. Alive.. Happy even. And the only one responsible was Sykkuno. The soft, loving brunet, who took him in his embrace and comforted him through everything. He wasn't mad at Corpse for harming himself, hell he even helped him to get out of this mess.. Corpse owed this man a lot. Wrapping his arms tighter around him, Corpse laid his chin on the older's head, Sykkuno just chuckling softly and nuzzling back to his lover.

''Fuck, it has already been a year.. And at the start of it, I promised to myself to just try and survive..''

Corpse chuckled, to which Sykkuno slowly took his hands and caressed his knuckles. He didn't like the fact that Corpse was even thinking about such things, but.. Who would blame him, right?.. Sykkuno knew that he had to be as supportive as he possibly could be, help this man through all the pain and suffering.. But he didn't have to do anything hard. He learned over the time that sometimes even a small hug and caress was enough for Corpse to calm down.

''Well and look at you now, Corpse.. Look at us. We made it, you were so strong and brave.. I am proud of you, you know? Everyone is proud of you..''

Sykkuno murmured softly and turned around to face his lover. And he had to admit.. The ravenet was a young god. The dim moonlight was making Corpse's facial features even softer than they were, the smaller and even bigger scars as if disappearing right now. But Sykkuno knew they were there, reminding him of all the times when Corpse had to go through everything by himself. Gently bringing his hand to cup his cheek, he smiled and caressed it.

5.

Corpse knew that he didn't have to say anything. Corpse knew that everything that was needed to be said was said, and that nothing else was important at the moment. Only him, Sykkuno, their quick heartbeats and slow breaths.

4.

Sykkuno slowly pulled Corpse even closer to him, if that was still possible. He knew that the slightly taller man could keep his balance. He wrapped his arms around his neck, slightly messing up his soft, jet black curls.

3.

It was coming. Corpse's heartbeat was quicker than it ever was, it felt like his heart was about to jump out from his chest. He had never felt like this before. This was a New Year.. A New Year with someone he cherished, with someone he loved so much he could die for him.

2\. 

Sykkuno's cheeks were pink. His and Corpse's face were impossibly close, nothing could get in between them now. They were having some troubles with their relationship in the start, many Corpse's delusional fangirls went after Sykkuno with death threats if he didn't leave their favorite man be. But Sykkuno didn't get scared easily.

1.

''Happy new year, Sy..''

Corpse rasped out, on the verge of tears from being overwhelmed by this situation, but Sykkuno just laughed shakily and pulled Corpse in a gentle kiss. This one was filled with their feelings towards each other, filled with promises for the future, filled with happines and care.. Corpse could feel a few tears escape on his scarred, pink cheeks as he trembled there, in the brunet's loving, warm arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am really sorry for not posting for so long- I was in a really, really bad spot with my mental health. But I am back, hopefully gonna go back to uploading every day!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy my loves!


End file.
